Potter's Eleven
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: A peine sortit de prison, Harry Potter projète le plus gros casse du siècle, il veut braquer trois casinos en une nuit. Il regroupe donc une équipe de spécialistes en vol...et en perversions et connerie
1. Chapter 1

Potter's Eleven

Chapitre 1 : Le voleur

Le jeune homme s'assit sur la chaise devant les deux Aurors. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules sur les épaules et quelques mèches cachaient ses yeux vert émeraude. Il était mal rasé.

- M.Potter, dit un policier, un chauve aux yeux rouges, vous avez commis voici un an le braquage du magasin de confiseries Honeyduck. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer votre geste ?

- Mais bien sure Voldie, donc…

- M.Potter ! s'exclama le deuxième policier, un homme très laid avec un Chatte sur les genoux. Épargnez-nous vos impertinences.

- Désolé d'être « impertinent » avec ton très cher amant Argus.

- Hum ! Potter ! dit en rougissant le chauve. Notre vie sexuelle ne regarde que nous. Maintenant tu te la fermes et tu nous dis pourquoi tu as braqué cette putain de confiserie !

- Mais si je me la ferme, comment je raconte ?

- Potter

- Ok, ok. Bon voila, ma femme m'a quitté

- Te fout pas de nous Potter, t'es gay.

- Tien oui. Bon, mon copain m'a plaqué et je suis entré dans une spirale autodestructrice et j'ai voulue faire une overdose de sucreries. D'ailleurs je vous remercie, vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

- Penses-tu encore entrer dans une spirale…euh…une autre spirale de ce genre ?

- Ben…vu ce que m'a fait mon petit copain, je doute qu'il ait envie de me revoir.

- Quoi ? demanda Argus, hilare. Il t'a balancé sa bague de fiançailles dans l'œil ?

- Non, c'était le grille pain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, habillé mais toujours pas rasé, Harry Potter sortit de la prison d'Azkaban. Il s'arrêta sous le panneau d'entrée : « Azkaban lave plus blanc que blanc ». On lui avait rendu ses effets personnels. Il prit une bague, la regarda d'un air attendrie mais la rangea dans sa poche. Puis il prit ses lunettes noires et les mit.

- J'vais faire un malheur.

La nuit était tombé sur la ville de Godric's Hollow mais personne ne dormait. Qui voudrait dormir avec toutes ces lumières ? La soirée ne faisait que commencer. Harry entra dans un bar. Il s'était rasé de frais et si ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi long, ils étaient attachés dans le dos, le front dégagé bien qu'il ait toujours ses lunettes noirs. Il portait un jean délavé et griffé qui tombait sur ses fesses et un débardeur blanc qui moulait son torse puissant. Il se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un whisky Pur Feu. Lorsque la barman lui servi son vers, il la retint par le bras.

- Salut Pans, dit-il en enlevant ses lunettes.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Monsieur, je m'appelle…

Elle prit le badge et lut.

- N…Noic…Noicpec…noc…Noicpecnoc…Mais ça existe pas ça !!!

- Tu lis à l'envers Pans, c'est Concepcion

- Voila, c'est ça mon nom, Concepcion.

- Concepcion…

- C'est ce que j'ai dit, donc vous vous êtes trompé Monsieur.

- Oh, je m'excuse « Concepcion », je n'avais pas vu.

- Y'a pas de mal Monsieur.

- Au fait, je voudrais votre avis. Je cherche un endroit pas mal « roux » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

La jeune fille brune aux yeux bleu nuit se penche vers Harry avec un sourire.

- Au Terrier, vers 1 heure, l'ambiance est pas mal.

- Le Terrier hein ? Pourquoi pas.

Il vida son verre.

- Belotte !

- Putain Albus ! jura un jeune homme roux aux yeux bleus ciel. Vous m'écoutez oui ? On joue au poker, pas à la belotte.

- Échec et Mat

- Pitié Minerva, taisez-vous.

Ronald Weasley, plus communement appelé Ron, propriétaire de boites de nuits à Godric's Hollow dont le fameux Terrier, était un jeune homme athlétique. Mais ses airs de joueur de quidditch borné et un peu idiot cachaient un homme sensible, calin et fin stratège. Pour le moment il tentait d'apprendre le poker à un groupe très VCVG ( Vieux Cul Vieille Gueule) composés de personnes célèbres. Albus Dumbledore, Académicien renommé, son épouse Minerva MacGonagall, membre honoraire des riches écossais, Arabella Figgs, fondatrice du Mouvement de Libération des Chats, et enfin, Maugrey Fol œil, Mannequin masculin sur le déclin, datant de l'époque où plus on était moche, plus on vous adorait. Il était accompagné de son plus fidèle partenaire, ou plutôt son plus tenace pot de colle, Colin Grivey.

- Maugrey, c'est à vous, si vous n'avez rien, vous vous couchez.

- Ah ! Il faut que je fasse le mort pour ne pas que l'ennemi me repère ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune propriétaire tentait de faire passer sa migraine accoudée au bar, un vert de whisky pur feu glacé plaqué sur son front. Il s'était absenté pour éviter de faire entrer ses partenaires (de jeu évidemment ! gros dégueulasses) plus tôt que prévu dans la rubrique nécrologique. Il regardait d'un œil mornes des hommes et des femmes danser langoureusement et peu habillés dans des cages ou autour du barre. Il alla voir le DJ Robert Diggory.

- ça va ? lui demanda t'il

- je vais me suicider aux barbituriques, répondit Ron

- Quoi ? demanda le DJ qui n'entendait rien

- J'ai couché avec ton fils Cédric.

Le DJ crut avoir comprit et lui fit un sourire en levant le pouce.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ron s'éloigna. Au passage, il arrêta une jeune fille aussi rousse que lui.

- Eh Gin, super tenue, ça fait très…déshabillé.

- Merci, mais là, tu m'excuse, faut que j'aille prendre une douche.

- T'as vu Maman ?

- Elle passe sur scène dans deux minutes, dit la jeune fille en montrant les cages.

- Et Papa ?

- Je l'ai vu partir y'a dix minutes avec des clients. Ils avaient l'air pressés.

- Bill ?

En grognant, Ginny lui montra leur frère dansant langoureusement autour d'une barre, les cheveux défaits et lançant des œillades langoureuses aux personnes présentes.

- Charlie ?

- Il a finit son service. Dit, tu vas me demander des nouvelles de toute la famille ? Parce que sinon je peut te donner des nouvelles de Mamie Gertrude.

- Pas la peine. Elle, je sais où elle est et je vais même vérifier chaque année si elle est toujours au fond de sa tombe. Des fois que…

- Idiot, dit-elle.

Elle souris néanmoins et retourna dans sa loge pour prendre une douche.

En retournant vers son supplice, Ron entendit une autre voix.

- Vous avez compris Bubus ?

- Oui, cette fois c'est bon. J'ai tout comprit avec vous Harry.

- Bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer une partie.

Puis Harry aperçut Ron dans un coin.

- Oh ! Je suis désolé, j'ai pris votre place.

- Pas grave, jouez avec nous.

Les mises étaient haute pendant la partie.

- Je relance de 100 Gallions

- Je suis

- Je suis

- Au fait M.Potter, que faisiez vous récemment ? Demanda Colin. Enfin…si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Ca ne me dérange pas. Je sors de prison.

- Et…qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'ai…volé des choses.

- Des masques funéraires Égyptien

- Et ça rapporte ?

- Pas mal

- Te laisse pas avoir, ça rapporte un max, si t'arrive à le refourguer.

- Mon revendeur avait l'air sure de lui.

- Modingus est toujours sure de lui.

- Pas faux. Je suis et je relance de 500 Gallions et 2000 Mornilles.

- Whaaaa !! S'exclama le pot de colle.

- Il bluff, dit Ron. C'est la première règle au poker, savoir mentir et laisser ses émotions au placard. Avec une telle mise, je vous pari qu'il n'a pas plus qu'une paire de figures.

- Sure ? dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Oh ! dit Colin. Je paye pour voir

- Moi aussi.

- Moi aussi.

Ils poserent les uns après les autres leur argent sur la table.

- Alors, voyons voir, j'ai un, deux, trois et quatre petits As. Carré d'As.

- Merde !

Plus tard, alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube tombaient sur la ville, Harry et Ron se retrouvaient assis devant une tasse de café.

- T'es sortie de prison ?

- Ben oui, sinon je serais pas là

- Et tu es sur un coup ?

- Je pense aller visiter Las Vegas.

- Quel talent ? Le vol où l'escroquerie ?

- Le vol bien sur.

Ron faillit s'étouffer avec son café.

- Tu veux braquer un casino ?!

- Harry eut un sourire et leva trois doigts sous les yeux ébahis de Ron.

- T…oh putain, mec, vas falloir que tu m'explique.

- Rien de plus simple.

Quelques temps plus tard, dans les archives du ministère, Harry avait étalé un plan sur la table sous les yeux de son presque frère.

- Voila, la chambre forte du casino Sang Pur, du groupe Malefoy.

- sacré morceau, si je lis bien et je pense que c'est le cas…et tu vas braquer ce truc ?

- Bien sur, je suis le meilleur.

- Prétentieux

- Non, réaliste.

Soudain une lumière les interrompit.

- Eh ! dit le gardien

- Merde, Kingsley ! Jura Harry. Étains moi cette baguette !

- Désolé Harry. Nox.

- C'est rien.

Il roula le plan.

- On te l'emprunte.

- Je t'en pris

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers la sortit et prirent l'ascenseur.

- Je veux une raison. Autre que l'argent. Pourquoi on fait ça ?

- Écoute, je viens de passer 1 an de ma vie en taule. Et alors ? La vie a continué. Toi t'es avec tes cover boy des années 60 et même d'avant. Mais au final, t'y gagnes quoi ? Tu te fais plumer par la banque. Alors qu'avec ce que je t'offre, c'est la main mise sur le jeu, une bonne donne et à la fin, c'est toi qui plumes la banque.

- t'a répéter le speech là.

- Mouis c'est vrai, comment t'as trouver.

- Effrayant

- Tu trouve ?

- Ah, si, si, le coup des cover boy c'était flippant. Mais une question, pourquoi moi ?

- Eh bien parce que tu es mon meilleur ami bien sur.

- Et tu t'imagines que je te crois ? Tu rêves en couleur.

- Bon, ok. Je vais avoir besoin de Blaise et j'aimerais que tu le convainques.

- C'est pas ça qui sera le plus dure, le plus dure, c'est de lui faire admettre qu'il est intéressé. En plus…

- En plus ?

- Ben, si j'étais toi, je m'inquiéterais des « compensations » qu'il pourrait te demander en échange.

- Il est pas avec toi ?

- Blaise et la monogamie, ça fait deux. Je suis juste le préféré

- De toute façon, il me le faut, ce sera le troisième membre de mon équipe

- Troisième ?

- Ben oui, moi, toi et lui.

Á suivre…

Celui qu a pas deviné de quel film c'est tiré… allé, reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : la fine équipe

- Je crois que vous avez pété un fusible, dit Blaise calmement en joignant ses mains devant lui et en posant sa tête dessus.

Blaise Zabini, tout comme Ron, était propriétaire de beaucoup de Boites de nuit (ce qui avait fait sa richesse) mais aussi de casinos à Las Vegas. C'était un jeune homme rusé, pervers parfois, à la peau brune, aux yeux bleus délavés et aux cheveux châtains ondulés. Il pouvait se montrer assez possessif, surtout lorsqu'il était question d'un certain roux.

- Harry, je n'apprécie pas vraiment que tu entraînes mon canard en sucre dans tes combines à deux noises.

Le dit canard en sucre, assis à coté de son ami, tentait de séduire son amant par tous les moyens.

- Franchement, depuis que Las Vegas est ce qu'elle est, on ne recense aucun, je dit bien aucun, braquage d'un casino, il y a bien eut des tentatives, mais les personne qui ont tentés…c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Leurs systèmes de sécurités, ce n'est pas de la rigolade. En plus d'utiliser des appareils hyper sophistiqué, si le casino est tenu par un sorcier…noir où plutôt intransigeant, ce qui augmente la liste de tout le monde, on peut être sur de trouver des impardonnables cachés dans les coins. Je le sais, j'ai fais la même chose dans les miens.

Harry le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes.

- T'as raison Blaise, j'ai eut les yeux plus gros que le ventre

- Hein !!! dit Ron

- C'est vrai, braquer des casinos, c'est stupide. Enfin, je dit ça, surtout que on voulait aller braquer…oh, c'est pas grave, allez, à plus.

Il commença à se lever sous les yeux d'un Ron qui ne savait plus que penser.

- Un instant ! Dit Blaise. Quels Casinos voulais tu braquer ? je ne tient pas à mourir idiot.

- Oh, rien que…le Sang Pur, Le Serpentard et le Veelane, dit Harry innocemment (Raven : on y croit tous).

Il vit Blaise se crisper mais celui-ci reprit rapidement le contrôle de ses émotions.

- Ce sont les casinos de Lucius Malefoy.

- Ah, maintenant que tu me le dis…

- Est-ce que tu sais à quoi tu t'attends en t'attaquant à Lucius Malefoy ?

- J'en ais eut un aperçu.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu risques en t'attaquant à Lucius Malefoy, le coupa Blaise. Il te détruira. Mais il ne se contentera pas de ça. Après, il détruira ta famille, tes amis, ton chien et seulement ensuite, il te cassera la gueule et il t'avada kedavrisera touuuuut à la fin.

- J'ai toujours aimé le risque. Mais tu sembles peu l'apprécier. Aurais-tu aussi des raisons de lui en vouloir ?

Les yeux de Blaise s'enflammèrent pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien.

- Ce…salaud, dit-il d'un voix glacé, m'a torpillé mon casino et il le fera sauter le mois prochain.

- Et bien tu vois, dit Harry avec un sourire et en se penchant légèrement vers Blaise, nous avons tout les deux quelque chose contre ce cher Lucius.

Blaise reprit contenance et, avec un rictus, il se pencha à son tour vers lui.

- Tu es malin Potter, peut-être un peu trop

- Il nous faut une équipe, dit Harry accoudé au bar, les meilleurs dans leur domaine.

- Je suppose qu'il nous faut un Bill Gates…

- On a.

- …un Jim Brown, une Miss Daisy, un Tyson et deux comiques…sans oublier la meilleure Ella Fitzgerald de l'univers…J't'ai fait une liste.

- On a déjà un croupier sur place.

- Ah bon

- la dénommé Concepcion Ramirez alias Pansy Parkinson à fait une demande de mutation pour raison médical vers des climats plus chaud, Las Vegas quoi.

- Il nous faut un informaticien.

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- Mione !

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait depuis que tu l'a largué pour Blaise ?

- Ben elle sert de technicienne pour des enquêtes, en freelance bien évidemment.

Dans une camionnette banalisé, une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes était assise concentré sur un calcul différentiel arithmantique à douze inconnus.

- Il faudrait se déplacer un peu plus vers la droite, dit un Auror en avançant sa main vers le panneau de contrôle.

La jeune fille lui donna un coup de baguette sur les doigts.

- Est-ce que moi je m'amuse à vous piquer votre glace à l'ennemi dans votre poche pour jouer avec ? Non ! Donc vous me laissez faire mon boulot et je vous laisse faire le votre.

- Bon ok, et qu'est ce que tu pense de Neville ?

- Il est casé

- Oh ! Avec qui ?

- Justin

- T'as été au mariage ?

- Ouais, je leur ais même envoyé des fleurs de ta part

- Sympa ! Luna ?

- En pèlerinage au Tibet pour trouver des traces de l'abominable homme des neiges.

- Encore !

- Non, avant elle était au Brésil pour traquer la Chupakabra.

- Elle l'a trouvé ?

- Elle s'est fait viré avant. Elle tirait les cheveux de tout le monde pour voire si c'était pas la Chupakabra déguisé

- Oh…Et si on demandait à tes frères

- Euhhh…Lesquel ? Les jumeaux ?

- Évidemment les jumeaux, pas le Préfet et le Banquier.

_-_ Percy est devenu Ministre et Bill s'est fait virer de la banque. Il travaille pour moi maintenant.

- C'est ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux…et les jumeaux ?

- Ca fait des mois qu'on les voit plus. Ils bossent sur des projets top secrets, mais bon, je les appelle.

- Cette nouvelle invention va faire…

- …Beaucoup de bruit.

- Plus qu'une petite goutte et…

La sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone fit bouger la main du jeune homme et il renversa toute la fiole au lieu d'une goutte. La potion explosa. Une fois que la fumée fut dissipé, le jumeau encore intacte décrocha. Ils étaient tout deux plus grands que Ron mais plus fins. Ils avaient les mêmes yeux bleus et la même chevelure flamboyante que lui sauf que la leur, leur arrivait aux épaules.

- Allo ! Ici Fred et George Weasley, si c'est pas important, vous êtes un homme (ou une femme) mort(e).

- Fred, dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil, je t'en prit, regarde le nom sur ton portable avant de décrocher et accessoirement menacer ton interlocuteur.

- Ah ! Salut frangin…ouais…ouais…chaud mais…attend…George, qu'est ce que tu fait…oui je…Ahhhhh ! George pas ici…oui Ron, on y sera…mais là, George à un problème.

- Ils en sont

- Ron, on a besoin de Sirius, y'a pas meilleur acteur que lui, il pourrait même jouer un hétéro.

- Il est à la retraite.

- Quoi ! l'à même pas trente ans !

- Faut croire qu'il était pressé

- Faut qu'on aille le chercher, il est où ?

Le soleil de Floride illuminait la ville de Saint Petersburg. Sirius Black pris ses paris et alla s'installer dans les gradins de l'hippodrome. C'était un homme d'age mur aux cheveux un peu long et aussi noirs que ses yeux auxquels s'ajoutait souvent une étincelle de malice. Il avait un corps bronzé et musclé par le sport qu'il faisait autrefois, mais déjà quelques discrets bourrelets rappelaient qu'il avait abandonné depuis quelques temps.

- Salut mon parrain adoré, mais quel hasard de te trouver ici.

- Tu parles ! Ron et toi me suivaient depuis ce matin. Je vous ais vu tout à l'heure quand je prenais mes paris, et avant, en sortant des toilettes. J'crois même que je vous ais vu vous lever ce matin.

- Non, ça c'est ton délire.

Les deux jeunes garçons s'assirent de part et d'autre de l'homme.

- On a une affaire à te proposer, dit Ron.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas, je me suis rangé, je suis un homme honnête.

- Allons, répondit son filleul, tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça ? Pas à moi ?

- Pense ce que tu veux.

Il sortit un tube de sa poche, l'ouvrit et y prit quelques pilules qu'il avala.

- C'est quoi, du viagra ?

- Juste des vitamines.

- Pourquoi tu prends des vitamines ? Des vitamines pour chien surtout.

- C'est pas tes oignons.

- ok ! bien puisque tu ne veut pas, on s'en va.

Alors qu'ils allaient se lever, Sirius les retint.

- me traite pas comme un gosse ! Tu peux au moins me dire ce que vous comptez faire.

Harry sourit. Il avait ferré le poisson. Il se pencha vers son parrain et lui parla tout bas. Les bruis de la course couvrit ses paroles aux oreilles des autres spectateurs mais pas à celle du brun. Sirius écarquilla les yeux au fur et à mesure. Harry lui laissa deux billets sur les genoux et se leva ainsi que Ron.

- Á plus Sirius, dit-il en agitant la main, laissant son parrain les yeux exorbités.

Le brun regarda les billets de ses paris, puis les billets que lui avaient donné son filleul. Son choix fut vite fait. Il déchira les paris, ouvrit son tube de vitamines et avala toutes les gélules.

- Bah, ça peu pas faire de mal de replonger un peu.

- Qu'est ce que tu pense de Seamus ?

- Mm, dit Ron distraitement. Il est occupé, mais je pense qu'il nous accordera un petit mois ou deux.

Les divers charges placés autour de la porte massive du coffre sautèrent les unes après le autres.

- Mm, j'adore cette musique, dit le dénommé Seamus Finnigan.

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux blond, légèrement bouclés qui touchaient ses épaules. Sa carrure de rugbyman était démenti par la douceur de ses yeux vert amande et des ses mains à la peau fine et blanche.

D'un pas conquérant, il s'avença vers le coffre. Seulement, une fois qu'il eut posé un pied à l'intérieur, une sonnerie stridente lui perça les tympans. Furieux, il se retourna vers ses gars.

- Merde ! Les mecs ! L'alarme ! Je vous demandais quand même pas la lune !

Il tapa des pieds en voyant arriver les flicomages.

- Alors l'Irlandais, t'as oublié ton kilt ? demanda le flicomage.

- C'est les écossais qui portent des kilts, connard

- Ferme un peu ta…

- Agent fédéral Gipps (Raven : j'ai pas put résister ), dit un homme roux avec des lunettes noires. Nous avons à parler avec M.Finnigan. Hein, « Seam » ?

- euh…

- Vous l'avez bien fouillé cette ordure.

Il plaqua l'Irlandais contre le capot de la voiture puis se retournas vers le flicomage.

- Trouvez-moi Tony (Rave : Là aussi j'ai craqué, Vive NCIS)

- Qui ?

- Ne me faites pas répéter, répondit le roux en enlevant ses lunettes et en fixant l'agent avec un regard glacé.

- Je…j'y vais

Ron se pencha et se mit à fouiller Seamus.

- D'où tu sais faire ça toi ? Demanda le blond.

- Ca sert d'être l'amant d'un millionnaire réputé intraitable.

- Réputé ?

- Disons qu'il l'est moins avec moi…Dit, c'est ta baguette que je sens là ?

- Oui, mais pas celle à laquelle tu pense…qu'est ce que tu cherche ?

- Ca…comment ça s'enclenche ?

CLIC

- C'est fait

- Mieux vaut se barrer.

Il prit le prisonnier par le bras et commença à s'éloigner

- Harry est par là ?

- Au coin de la rue…Á couvert

La bombe dans la voiture explosa.

- Ron, je peux savoir ce qu'on fait au cirque ?

- On vient chercher notre homme serpent.

- Et c'est lequel ?

- ben c'est le petit black

Harry regarda le jeune garçon sur scène. Il avait une peau sombre, encore plus que celle de Blaise. De courtes mèches sombres voilaient ses yeux onyx hypnotiques. Il était petit, presque frêle, mais il avait les membres fuselés et les mouvements souples des acrobates. On sentait ses muscles fin mais fermes, rouler sous sa combinaison en lycra multicolore.

- Qui il y a d'autre sur la liste ?

- C'est lui la liste.

Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil au jeune garçon.

- Non, vraiment, Ron, je suis pas sure que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir. Le jeune garçon, que M.Loyal avait appelé Dean Thomas, fit une série de saltos arrière sans élan avant de monter deux grandes barres d'acier en rebondissant de l'une à l'autre pour finalement arriver au sommet de l'une d'elle, en équilibre sur un pied.

- On tient notre homme serpent, dit Harry, impressionné.

- On tient notre homme serpent, confirma son ami. Pop Corn ?

Dean eut un sourire lorsque les deux voleurs vinrent lui faire leur proposition. Un sourire à la fois un peu pervers et charmeur, même que Ron se demanda s'il avait prit des cours avec son chéri où si tout les « hommes de couleur » avaient le même.

- Dit, Ron…

-…

- Tu crois qu'il en faut un onzième ?

-…

- Il en faut un onzième

-…

- On trouvera un onzième.

Harry regardait sans le paraître l'homme pas loin de lui dans le train. Il semblait mur mais un peu fatigué. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés étaient légèrement ondulé et dégageaient ses yeux dorés. Il avait un visage avenant, du genre sympathique, ce qui le rendait tout à fait innocent. Seulement ce n'était qu'une apparence. Á la faveur d'un chaos du train, il fit semblant de tomber contre l'homme à coté de lui et lui prit son porte-monnaie. Le geste passa inaperçu de tous à l'exception de Harry dont le sourire s'agrandit.

L'homme, qui se nommait Rémus Lupin, descendit du train à la station suivante. A la sortit de la gare, il fut bousculer légèrement par Harry, mais ne le reconnut pas.

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour voir son butin. Mais n'y trouva qu'une carte.

« Bien joué Loulou, rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur »

Il retourna la carte pour voire le nom de celui qui lui avait volé le porte-monnaie qu'il avait volé et souris.

Il entra dans le bar et s'assit à la table d'Harry.

- Ca faisait longtemps Mumus

- je pensais être définitivement débarrassé de toi.

- Oh, tu me blesse…C'est à qui ? demanda le brun en montrant le porte-monnaie

Son aîné haussa les épaules

- Loup-garou et Cleptomane, deux « défaut » bien contraignant…mais parlons affaire.

Il posa des billets sur la table en gardant la main dessus. Il fixa son interlocuteur

- Sois t'es des notre, sois tu dégage.

- Las Vegas, wow ! Dit Rémus en regardant les billets

Harry surprit, regarda sa main, les billets avaient disparus.

- Je t'avais jamais vu faire ce coup là

- il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignore sur moi…alors c'est un bon coup…vous êtes nombreux ?

- Pas mal, il y a Sirius.

Le loup garou rougit imperceptiblement mais répondit d'un ton indifférent

- Ah oui ?

- je me disais, que…comme ça faisait longtemps que vous ne vous étiez pas vue, tu aurais peut-être envie de…

- C'est bon ! j'en suis

- Bien, rendez-vous dans une semaine à Las Vegas chez Blaise Zabini, l'adresse est sur les billets.

Harry sortit du bar en souriant, il les tenait ses onze.

Á suivre…

Voilou, un nouveau chap de finit. J'ai pas put m'empêché de faire l'allusion à NCIS, mais j'adore cette série.


End file.
